nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mobian Kombat DLC Trailer 8:Here Comes Some New Challengers!
Welcome to the reveal of pack 5 of Mobian Kombat! This is where we shall see the last 7 lucky warriors to make it into the game. Without further ado, lets get this started! Opening We see a hedgehog with glowing red eyes appear. She looks at Haely and says "Well met, blood-sister". Then she shows her fangs, revealing herself to be Xena, a vampire! Xena then teleports and kicks Axel into the air and follows it up with a vicious claw that him back to the ground. Then 2 blasts both hit Xena and knock her away from Axel. Then Lexias appears and says "You vampires really should be scared of the light". Then Monoza appears and says "Perhaps I should fight too"? Then Lexias threw a chain that wrapped around Xena and flung her into the air. Then Monoza attached a rock to the chain, which pulled Xena back down and slammed her into the ground. Than an alien crash lands on the planet and steps out of it's spaceship. It was Alaine! She walked out and was attacked by Haely and an irratated Axel. She fought back against them and even blasted Haely aside. Then a familiar face appeared. He stood on the cliff overlooking the fight. He then jumped down and kicked Axel in the face, knocking him aside. Then he said "Where's Nick"? Then Axel got up and said "We don't reconize you". "Who are you"? Then the hedgehog laughed and said "The name's Vexu". "Vexu the Hedgehog". Then Vexu blasted Axel and kicked Monoza in the side of the face. Then a wahlruss jumps outta nowhere and uses his tusks to scratch Vexu. Vexu looks at the wahlruss and says "Fe fi fo fum, what beanstalk did you fall from"? Then the wahlruss punches Vexu and knocks him into a mountain. "I'm Wahlruss, your new master for all of eternity". Then Vexu teleports back and says "I am here on command of a superior officer". Then a black bird decends next to him and turns into a hedgehog. She looks over at Vexu and blasts him with a laser. "Me and my husband bo longer require your services Vexu". "You are now expendable". Then she summons a halberd and says "I am Legna, the Hand of God". "And your day of judgement has come"! Closing After the credits, we see a large tower appear. It then lights up with a figure standing at the top with 2 dragon wings. It then roars and the lights go out. Then we see a challenger go to the tower. It was Nate. He beat every floor of the tower and moved on to the roof. Then we see the intro between Nate and this dragon-creature. (Nate) Who in the hell was high enough to let you into a tournament? (Dragon Creature) I am the master of Kombat. I am the Dragon-King Astok. (Nate) Dragon-Dork Asstok? Nice to meet you. (Ashtok) And it will be nice for my claws to meet your heart. Then the trailer ends there. Category:Fangame Category:Fan Game Category:Trailers